


In the Garden

by naughtylemonade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylemonade/pseuds/naughtylemonade
Summary: Liam and Sam love roleplaying, in and out of the studio.
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Kudos: 13





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> This is just a little piece of something fun to hopefully bring a smile to your face, even if it's only because you're laughing at my poor writing :P Take care!

The California sun was hot, beating down on Sam’s back relentlessly. He stood up from the patch of weeds he was pulling and wiped the sweat from his brow. Looking down at his old Vox Machina tee and khaki shorts, he sighed. “These grass stains are never gonna come out,” He muttered. The beautiful garden surrounding him was peaceful. The very faint sounds of distant birds chirping hit his ears and he smiled softly, closing his eyes.

“Sam?” He glanced up to see Liam, leaning on the doorframe of the back patio. “I made lemonade.”

Grinning, he took off his gloves and stepped into the shade. “Why thank you, Mr. O’Brien, that was very kind of you.” He could feel Liam’s eyes on his throat as he drank. “Ahh. That’s very good. Do you make it yourself?”

Liam nodded, taking the glass from Sam’s hand and letting his fingers linger on his soft, hot skin. “I’m very handy, in my own way. Not like you. Working so tirelessly out there...would you like to come inside? Get in the AC for a while?” 

“Oh, Mr. O’Brien, thank you, but I’m not allowed to-” He was cut off by Liam forcefully grabbing his shirt and tugging hard. He was so close he could count the shades of brown and gold that made up Liam’s irises. “S-sir…?”

“Come inside.” Liam kissed him, and Sam melted into the touch. They stumbled their way into the bedroom, Liam pinning Sam down on the mattress. “Take off your clothes. You’re filthy.”

Sam swallowed hard and shifted just enough to strip down. He felt naked. In more ways than one. “I didn’t know you-”

“Oh, come now,” Liam purred, his tongue tracing a line down Sam’s sweaty neck. Sam shivered. “You mean to tell me you haven’t noticed me watching you when you work? The muscles in your arms pulling…” Liam dragged his tongue down Sam’s bicep. “Chest...heaving…” Sam groaned softly as lips made contact with his nipple. “That delicious-looking bulge in your shorts.” 

Sam practically leapt out of his skin as suddenly there was a mouth on his inner thigh, sucking and biting, and yeah there was going to be a mark there. A big one. Sam didn’t mind.

“Sir, I...oh god...I want you, please…” His hands fumbled for Liam’s hair but just as he’d gotten a grasp, Liam was up and unbuttoning his own pants. 

“I’m going to get naked. And then I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

He whimpered.

His face was being shoved into a soft, white pillow, his ass in the air, and- smack. Fuck. Another, and another, until Sam’s ass was sore. He was almost crying now; the pain mixed with pleasure so fucking well.

A wrapper being opened, a slick sound, and oh, oh god there it was. Liam’s cock was sliding in. He cried out and grabbed the sheets on either side of his head. “Oh fuck,” he sighed. “Fucking Christ you’re so big.”

Liam chuckled, “And you’re so...whiny. So pretty.” He ran his hand through Sam’s hair and tugged. “Filthy, pretty, and all mine.” 

Sam closed his eyes. Liam thrusting in and out of him was an experience he’d had many times, but it always felt so damn good, so right. His lips curled into a blissful smile. His cock was hard against the mattress but he didn’t dare move except to thrust back, wanting to feel Liam deeper, harder, more, please. He couldn’t see him, so he imagined Liam’s twisted, cocky smile, his flared nostrils, those deep, dark eyes filled with so many things; he didn’t know how one person could contain so much. 

“You’re taking this like a champ.” He heard Liam groan, in that way only Liam could. Deep, but with a hint of his high register behind it. “You’re so fucking perfect. You were made for me to fuck you, weren’t you? You were meant for this.” He gave one quick but powerful thrust and Sam’s entire body melted. 

“Yes,” Sam sighed peacefully, “I was. I’m yours...fuck, Liam.” He had broken character. Neither of them cared. 

“Sam,” Liam sighed, and the way he said his name made Sam feel so powerfully wanted, so loved. “You’re so fucking beautiful...I’m, fuck, I’m so close.”

“Yeah? Let it go, let go, babe.” Sam squeezed tight around him, knowing it would drive him over the edge.

One more thrust and Liam was gone. He pulsed and thrust again, holding his hips tight, moaning and oh god, Sam was so lucky. He savored the warmth spreading through him as Liam pulled out gently. 

“You good?” He immediately turned over to see Liam’s hands reaching for his face. He smiled softly. 

“I’m always good with you.” 

“Okay, okay, just...checking in. You know me.” Sam giggled and leaned up to kiss him. “I still don’t know how you do that.” Sam cocked his head inquisitively. Liam sighed happily. “You...every time...it’s always so damn good.”

Sam shrugged and gave a cocky grin. “I’m just made of pure animal magnetism. I was born to fuck.” Liam let out a full laugh, kissing his forehead gently. “Now uh, I have a small problem.”

Liam looked down at Sam’s throbbing erection. “I wouldn’t say it’s small.” Before Sam could think of a quip, Liam’s mouth was at work. 

“Oh, FUCK,” Sam cried. His fingers curled in Liam’s hair as he thrust up. “I’m so fucking close already, you know that? You know how hard you make me?”

Liam just whimpered in response and licked up the shaft, over the head, and back down. Sam panted. “Please, fuck, Liam, I’m so close.”

It didn’t take long until Sam was thrusting hard, moaning Liam’s name. The pressure was intense, so focused and fuck it was good. He felt it rising, and rising, until he couldn’t take anymore, and he let out one last “FUCK” before coming down Liam’s throat.

Liam swallowed hard, licking up the shaft a few more times, loving the way Sam twitched under him, loving the way his cock throbbed in his mouth. He finally came up to kiss Sam hard, their tongues meeting and Sam tasting himself in the corners of Liam’s mouth.

“Fuck me…” Sam sighed and collapsed back to the bed. “Jesus, Li, that was…” He trailed off as Liam rose from the mattress, stretching. “Goddamn you’re hot.”

Liam turned and flipped Sam off with a wide smile. “You gonna join me in the shower or what, Mr. Gardener?”

“Coming, sir.” 

“Oh? Again? Well, let’s see if we can make that happen…” 

All rational thought left Sam’s mind as he was dragged by the hand into the bathroom, the garden far behind him now.


End file.
